It is known to provide an electric vehicle, such as a plug in hybrid, having an electric propulsion motor and a battery for storing charge for powering the motor. The battery may be recharged by connecting the vehicle to a recharging facility.
It is an aim of the present invention to address disadvantages associated with the prior art and to provide an improved electric or hybrid electric vehicle.